Trouble for Kish
by Lifeless Kitty
Summary: (UPDATED!:D)Kish needs to tell Ichigo something but gets... um... alien-napped!KishIchigo(might change)First ficcy!R&R!rated for latter chapters.
1. ALIENNAPPED!

Konishie:YAY FIRST REAL FICCY!!!!

Rose:WHAT THE?! This isn't the whole story! :l

Konishie:Um... well... you see... um... KISH ATE THE PAPPER!!! (panicks)

Rose:--;

Kish:...I don't like the look of this story.(tremmbles)

Konieshie and Rose:(look at each other) :3 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Trouble for Kish**

**By Konishie and Rose**

Ichigo Momimiya was walking home from school when she heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?!" She turned around swiftly. She sighed in relief seeing it was only a cat. Her cell phone started to ring. When she went to answer it a hand moved in front of her mouth and another around her waist.

"Mph! MMMM!!!" Ichigo squealed against the cold hand.

In a flash she ended up in an ally. The hands loosened, and she turned around to find herself staring into a pair of soft, golden eyes. She was caught in a trans but came back to reality soon. "K-Kish?" she questioned. The emerald haired boy stepped back and looked down at her.

"I need to tell you something." Kish bowed. "I'm sorry if I h..." At that moment, a portal opened behind Kish and a hand came out of it. "Nani?" Both Kish and Ichigo said as the hand grabbed Kish's shirt and pulled him in. Once Kish was gone Ichigo got up, quite disturbed, and ran home.

**end**

Konieshie:Yay! Cliffy!

Kish:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Ichigo:That sucked! --;

Kish:KONEKO-CHAN!!!!!!!(glomps Ichigo)

Ichigo:HEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OOOOOOOOOOOOFF!!!!!!!!!

Konnieshie:(glomps Kish)

Rose:(watches amused)--;(suddenly hyper)REVIEW PEASE!!!--


	2. FLORIDA?

Konishie:YAY! UPDATE!!!!!

Kish:Great, let's get on with it already.

Ichigo:I'm not in this chapter.... why?

Rose:Because we hate you--

Ichigo:WHAT!!!!!!!! –sob-NO ONE LIKES ME!!!(runs off)

Kish:I LIKE YOU!!!(follows)

Koshie:TIME FOR REVIEW REPLIES!!!;

KrysofDeath:OMG! You reviewed! (sparkly eyes) You're my #1 fave authoress! We are not worthy. (suddenly in an army suit and saluting) I shall make this chapter longer Mam!

Kish:Can we get on with it already! :l

Rose:Fine. Fine.(bored)

Disclamer:No own(TMM), no sue.

**Trouble for Kish**

**By Konishie and Rose**

When Kish came to, he saw a female alien with wavy, purple hair that went to her shoulders looking down at him. "Thank heavens you're all right!" she said standing up. She was wearing a blue belly shirt (figures) with a white fox head on it. Her skort was black and silver ribbons floated on them. She had black bandages on her arms and legs. "You better get up or you'll be late for school." She set some clothes on the bed along with 2 devices. "These devices are to hide your ears. Now get dressed!"

Kish got dressed and went out side to a bench where 2 sluts were sharing a salad. "This is going to be a _'long'_ day he sighed. When he was on the bus, he had to sit across the 2 sluts.

Once Kish was at school, a tall blond gothic girl glared at him. "Hey, Keitaroe," she said, nudging another gothic girl with brown hair, "fresh meat." Kish shuddered. Another girl dressed in goth with red hair in a low pony tail went up to the teacher with a silver haired gothic girl.

"Mrs. Sanderegger , can Cocoa and I show the foreign boy around?" The red head asked. When she said foreign, Kish knew he wasn't in Tokyo.

"Alright. But_ after_ introduction." Mrs. Sanderegger answered. She then motioned toward Kish. "This is Kish Motama. He is from Japan and will be staying here for a while. Welcome to Ransom Middle School of Cantonment, FL."

This gave Kish a shock. After that a bee flew up to Kish and slung him. "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!" he screamed in pain. "DAMN BUG!!!!! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Kish exclaimed while revealingly stomping the poor defenseless bug.

When he was finished, the red-head picked it and through it. "Fly away!" She said while it just fell. Evryone swetdropped at this.--;

"It's dead." Kish stated flatly.

"No shit Sherlock." another gothic chic with black hair stated.

"Sherlock? WHERE?!" the girl known as Cocoa questioned.

"Damn you're stupid." the black haired girl said.

**end**

Konishie:That was fun!

Kish:For you.--;

Ichigo:KISH'S IN FL!!!!!! YAY!!!!--

Rose:I WANT A COOKIE!!!!

Konishie:Okay, I wont update with out **_5_** reviews.... mabye.

All:--;

Konishie:WHAT?!


	3. 1st period!

**FAN REVIEWS!**

DekuJama: Heheh, this looks cool. :D Update soon!

Both: Thankies! Sorry it has been SOOO long for us to update… I moved, and we both have school.

AyamesGirl: I loved it please update soon.

Both: I'm sorry again! Thankies yoush also!

Mew Kailee: Mew Kailee:You should make Ichigo save Kish!  
Kish:YEAH!  
Mew Kailee:Where did you come from?  
Kish pop up here and there.  
Mew Kailee:'o'KISHY WHISHY! glomps Kish  
Kish:GET HER OFF ME!  
Ichigo:KEEP IT UP,MEW KAILEE! WOOHOO!  
Kish:AH!  
Mew Kailee & Ichigo:00 Whoa. Well, anyway, KEEP WRITING!

Both: Heh…o.o; we'll try our best nya?

Kish's kitty-kat: the bee deserved what he got. no on estings my Kish-kun! ya um im a little confused about what's going on but i dont think that's unusual for me so please update soon :) MAKE ICHIGO RESCUE HIM!

Rose: MY IDEA FOR THE BEE! n.n Konishie:

MerodiPansa: Your story is funny

Both: Thankies.

mintaizawa0 must continue!i love fics when kish goes to skool!must continue!

kish rox, mint

Both: And we we'll stop there. Rose: -Panting from typing to much.- Yes..Thankies! Sorry we didn't get to you all! Maybeh I'll do the rest of the reviews at the bottom, But 19 is way too many for me to do!

ON WITH THE STORY! Disclaimer: We do not own TMM!

After the little big incident, Kish relized what happened before he got teleported.

The girls stood there looking at him.

''Uh…Dude?'' The redhead stated nudging him lightly with her elbow. The other Gothics left except for her and Cocoa. ''DUDE!'' Cocoa yelled.

''WHAT! IS THERE AOTHER BEE!'' Kisshu whaled at the two females.

"No..Do you want to be shown around or not? If your seen with us, no one will ever hurt you. Your chioce. We get to get out of class though…'' Snickering, Cocoa nudge the red head. "I'm Rose…'' Stating frailly she stomped towards the door with her combat boots making a loud plop sound.

Following Kish decided to think about Ichigo another time. Marching right behind them, he saw Cocoa looking over her shoulder at him ever so often during the tour of the school.

P.E. 1st period.

''Wait a second…'' Kisshu stopped as the girls were walking into a locker room.

"Heh?'' Rose answer him, stopping. "I go into that one? With all the girls?''

"Hell No!'' Cocoa laughed. "We, Rose and I, go with the boys. They ran out of lockers in the girl's locker room…'' Snickering, Rose walked into to locker room.

Kisshu got his locker assigned, and went over to the girls, who where already dressed out into grey short sleeved shirts, maroon shorts, knee high socks and converse shoes. (Cocao with blue and Rose with red)

Kisshu cursed under his breath. "I have the locker right next to you two?'' '_Great…'_

"That's right!'' Cocoa chirped. "Hurry up and get dressed we'll be later than usual…''

Hurrying along the best he could, he got dress, being watched by the two females. They where snickering and whispering things to each other. Sighing he stood in front of them. "Lets go.'' Irritated, he sighed again.

Walking out onto the court, there was nothing but pricky guys. Running down to the court, Rose tagged Cocoa screaming "YOUR IT!'' Then ran like a maniac, until she ran into some other dude. Cocoa gasped and ran back towards Kish who was watching them.

"Hey!'' Rose punched the person on the shoulder. "Hey stupid dush bag.''

Rose smirked and punched him again. "Hey Fat cow, how was your summer?''

As the two of them chatted Kish poked Cocoa in the side, earing a small 'eep' and a punch on the arm. Rubbing his arm lightly he asked. ''Who is that she's talking too?''

"Devin. One of her friends.'' Cocoa Looked at Kisshu. Rose returned and waved to Devin.

The coach then walked out. Blowing his whistle. Everyone stood in a straight line. ''ALRIGHT!'' He barked. "I AM COACH ALT! YOUR COACH FOR THE REST OF THIS SEASON! BOYS RUN THE MILE! MY TWO GIRLS, PLAY GOLF! UNDERSTOOD?'' Everyone but Kish screamed, "SIR YES SIR!''

"GET TO IT THEN!'' the boys ran over to the Track, not including Kish who stood by the only two people he knew.

"Go Kish, we'll see you soon..'' Cocoa said, jogging off to join Rose again, who had taken off to the golf fields, she waved.

**END**

**More review replies:**

Dagger: having trouble breathing Kish said DIE! XD

Both: yesh! He did! Wh00t!

Super Lucky Tiki Charm: Heh.Poor Kisshu kun late for school again! Dang you, Kish! ((Slaps him on head with newspaper! (Kish says, but you're not my mother...) (bb: close enough! im a wannabe gf!

Both: that's a long name. can we just call you SLTC?

Nyu: giggle Funny! glomps Kish We want Tart! We want Tart!

Both: Taru Taru comes later!

Keechi: Loved the story! Please write more! ((gives u a cookie))

Both: we did! Or more likely Rose did. Konishie just edited this one. ;

Kerichi: Uh... Floida? heh. Might wanna fix that! I'm a little confused about this foc, but oh well!

Both:… oops. O.o;;

Winged Peach: Very...um...interesting, Konishie. Florida? and Goth? What's up w/that anyway? And a Bee? It's so random that it doesn't make sense.

I LOVE IT:D

Both: that's where we live! And we like goth. We are not goth_ic_ though.

Mew Satou: o.0; Whe... Poor Kish xx; Keep writing nyan!

Both: we did! We back!

Kagomeclone: Hey Jessie I mean rose. That was funny. You a brit got to update. This Jessica. I'll see ya at school. (They my friends)

Both: wow. We really did take awhile to update…

Yama-Tori: I love this.Its's very funny I like when he was killing the bug AHAHAHAHAH (Funny laugh!) I think thats how Kish would act if he were in a new school

Both: Yayness! Great minds think alike!

Kisshulover: YAY! FLORIDA! my most favoritest state in the whole widest world!

Kisshu: uh... she just had a LOT of coffee this morning, at lunch, and just a minute ago...

COFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEE  
Kisshu: NO! its happening all over again!

okies, i'm better now. i just have one more thing to say...

EAT MORE CHICKEN!

Both: -look at each other- I WANT COFFE!

Rose: "YEAH!'' –Swinging on random chair upside down.-

Konishie: "What are you doing?''

Rose: "Nothing.''

Kish: -Slammed his foot into the chair and ran.-

Rose: "OW!'' –Falling flat on her face.-

Konishie: -Ran after Kish- "KISH MINE!''

Kish: "GAH!''

All but Kish: "Review pleash nya!''


End file.
